


Computers

by hermione_of_vulcan



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi meets the accountant for Chez Picard, a gentle man who finds crunching numbers much easier than human interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computers

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to the wonderful Deep Dish Nine AU. I love these two in any universe - I'm sure you'll be seeing more of them.

Geordi knocked on the door to the accountant's office. For some reason, he felt nervous. Data's reputation preceded him - from what Geordi had heard, he was a ridiculously good accountant, and the one time he'd helped out in the kitchen he'd done so well that he'd gotten a part time job. When he wasn't around, people referred to him as a robot.

"Come in," a calm voice responded.

Geordi opened the door and cautiously stepped in. The room was sparse, and the man sitting at the desk was slender and pale.

"I'm here to fix the computer," Geordi said.

Data looked up from the computer, his fingers still flying gracefully over the keyboard. "That will not be necessary. I have already completed the repairs."

Geordi blinked. "Wow. I was told it crashed."

"It did. Apparently, you are not supposed to click on email attachments from people you don't know."

Geordi smiled, amused. "You fell for that?"

Data nodded seriously, and something about his eyes made Geordi stop himself from laughing. They were strange eyes - a sort of golden hazel color and gentle, quite a contrast to his reputed coldness.

"You'll know better next time, then," Geordi said.

"Of course," Data said. He looked back down at the computer screen.

"Um, I guess I'll go then," Geordi said. "Good repair job."

"Thank you," Data said. "And thank you for not laughing at me."

Geordi was halfway out the door when he realized what Data's statement meant. He turned back. "Do people usually laugh at you?"

Data nodded. "I am not good at..." He searched for a word. "Normal human things," he decided. "Socializing, telling jokes, making small talk, providing emotional support, and, as I have illustrated, recognizing deception. My failures in these areas, particularly in socializing, are often met with laughter."

He swallowed softly and blinked a few times. He looked...hurt. Looking at him, Geordi couldn't fathom why someone would want to hurt this gentle man with his wide eyes and angelic glow.

Of course, that last might just be a smudge on his glasses. Still...

"They shouldn't laugh."

"Thank you," Data said, then tilted his head. "I do not believe I got your name."

"Geordi. Geordi LaForge."

"It has been nice meeting you, Geordi LaForge," Data said.

Geordi smiled. "Call me Geordi. And it's been nice meeting you too, Data. I'll see you around."

Data nodded. It might have just been Geordi's imagination, but as he left he thought he saw the corners of Data's mouth quirk upward into a smile.


End file.
